She's Not Here
by ScottishLaura
Summary: What was Doon doing the day Lina didn't show up? Set during The People Of Sparks. Lina/Doon. "Lina pulled the window open, and Doon climbed in. He instantly wrapped Lina in a hug, and after a brief moment of shock, Lina wrapped her arms around him..."


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the first CoE fanfic I've ever written. Just to let you all know, in case you don't check/can't be bothered checking my profile, but I have ADHD, and struggle to stay in one spot long enough to write most things. Writing fanfics is basically a sort of therapy for me, as it's incorporating my imagination and things I like with sitting down. So yeah. Feel free to review, but keep that in mind if you're flaming **

**On a side note, just to let you know, this is basically a little bit of writing that could go in the storyline for the day that Lina didn't visit Doon (The People of Sparks). Yes, it's pretty OOC, but that just makes it all the more fun. Also, this works better if you imagine that Doon and Lina are more like 16 then 12… Just 'cause. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Scottie**

Doon woke with a start. He had spent the night thinking, and didn't remember falling asleep.

He observed his surroundings, momentarily forgetting where he was. As shapes came into focus, he remembered where he was, what had happened.

And Doon thought of Lina. He thought of the excited smile that spread across her face as they found the way out of Ember, the look as she saw the land for the first time, saw the blue sky she had dreamed of. Doon smiled to himself. Lina had said she was coming to visit, and Doon felt a rush of happiness.

As Edward and Doon's father, Loris, woke up, Doon began walking around the small room aimlessly, keeping his mind occupied with all the fantastic new creatures he saw. There was one in particular that he liked, the small black and brown spider that, when approached, jumped out of danger, frightening Doon.

As Sadge woke up with a grunt, Doon pointed out the spider to him.  
>"That's great, boy…" That was all that Sadge managed to say before falling asleep again. Doon sighed, and kept up his wandering.<p>

From the side of the room, Loris watched his boy pace, look at something interesting and then pace again. This pattern continued throughout most of the morning as Sadge continued to sleep and Edward remained in his small closet, door ajar, peering at the roof.

Noon was getting close, and Sadge and Edward began to prepare to go and eat their main meal. Loris too, began to prepare to leave, but Doon kept up his pacing.

"Doon," Loris called. "Come. We have to receive our meals soon." Doon looked up at his father and nodded. He was disappointed that Line hadn't come yet, but he _was _hungry.

After their meals, Doon returned to pacing. He paced for the rest of the day and into the evening. When the sky turned black, Lina had still not come. Doon knew that Poppy was sick, but he didn't think she was sick enough to keep Lina away from him.

A pang of fear ran through Doon. What if Poppy _was_ that sick? What if she had died, and Lina had spent the day alone, crying, needing a friend?

Doon instantly made his mind up. Lina was his friend, and she was hurting. He hoped she wasn't, but it was the only logical conclusion he could come up with.

Getting up abruptly from where he was perched on the edge of the bed, startling Sadge and Loris in the meantime, Doon left, calling out to his father as he did.  
>"I'm going to see Lina. I'll be back soon!"<p>

It was dark outside, but the dark didn't scare Doon. The silver light in the sky provided him with enough light to see a few yards in front of him.

Doon approached Lina's house. Deciding against knocking at the door, Doon climbed around the house, carefully peering into the windows until he found Lina.

When he found her, she was curled up in a bed, Poppy in her arms. Doon tapped at the window, and Lina looked up. She smiled at Doon, and placed the very much awake Poppy on the bed. Doon let out a sigh of relief. She was fine. Lina pulled the window open, and Doon climbed in. He instantly wrapped Lina in a hug, and after a brief moment of shock, Lina wrapped her arms around him, falling into his comforting warmth.

Doon was a good three inches taller then Lina, and as he hugged her, one of his hands gently stroked her hair.  
>"I wondered why you didn't come. I thought that maybe… That maybe Poppy had died… I felt like such a bad friend." Lina smiled into Doon's chest as he stroked her hair, mumbling words into her head.<p>

When Doon, regretfully, stepped away, Lina reached out and caught his hand. Interlacing her fingers in his, she pulled him to the bed she shared with Poppy. They sat in silence for a long time, fingers still interlaced, relishing the familiarity of each other after the worries of the past few days.

When Mrs. Murdo walked in, she simply smiled at Doon and Lina, and took Poppy onto her bed. She lay down under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

Lina and Doon had begun to fall asleep, too, and when Doon realised that Lina's head lay on top of his shoulder, he smiled. He moved slowly and gently, laying down on the bed, resting Lina's head on his chest. Lina now lay on her side, her head resting on his chest, their interlaced hands on his stomach.

Doon smiled. His fears had been wrong, but he didn't regret coming over. He looked over to Poppy, who had fallen asleep next to Mrs Murdo, sucking her thumb.

Sometime in the night, Lina woke up. She was warm, comfortable and felt extremely safe. She breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar scent of Doon. He eyes flicked open. Doon? What was she doing lying on her bed with Doon? The memories of the previous night came rushing back to her, and she remembered that they had sat in silence for hours, apparently falling asleep.

Deciding that she like the smell and feel of Doon, she tightened her grasp on Doon's hand, placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

When Doon woke the next morning, he was again confused of his surroundings. He felt a warmth across his chest, and he looked down to see Lina, hair sprawled across his chest. She was still sleeping peacefully, but Doon had to leave. If his father woke and saw that he was not there, he would be angry.

Slowly and regretfully, Doon sat up, his free hand placing Lina's head gently on her pillow. Sitting next to the sleeping girl for a few moments, he began to untangle their fingers, placing her hand gently on her stomach. Doon crawled off the bed, careful not to disturb anything.

Just as Doon had reached the window and pulled it open silently, he turned to take one last look at the sleeping Lina. Smiling, he began to climb out the window.

"Doon?" Lina called sleepily across the room. Doon turned around. Lina was sitting up, looking around.  
>"Sh, Lina," Doon whispered. "Go back to sleep. It's alright." He had climbed back into the room and reached Lina's bed. Placing her head on the pillow, he kept talking. "It's alright, Lina. Just go back to sleep." Lina's eyelids began fluttering, and Doon leaned forwards, kissing her gently on the forehead. Lina smiled, and Doon smiled to himself as he walked back to the window.<p>

Walking down the street back towards the Pioneer, Doon was still smiling like an idiot. He hadn't seen Lina during the day like he had hoped, but he had instead had a better time with her. He remembered her light, pretty scent, the way her hair looked splayed across his chest and the way her fingers seemed to fit perfectly between his. Doon walked into Room 215 where his father stood, an angry look across his face.

"And where," he began, "have you been, young man?"

Doon just smiled, and his fathers face softened. Doon had been with Lina all night – that much was obvious. Loris sat down and Doon walked in behind him, laying down on his makeshift bed looking up at the ceiling. He rested his hands on his stomach and sighed.

Doon wondered if Lina would visit that day.

The End.

**So, guys! What did you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! I hope you all enjoyed reading it – I know I had a lot of fun writing it **


End file.
